gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chidori LuLz/Adding Medical and Interrogation Logs
Im gonna basically show you how to document your medical logs, such as experiments, patients health, and other medical related subjects. Ill also show you how to log patient interrogations, prisoner interrogations, and witness accounts. Starting off, to log something simply use the search bar at the top right to search for "log" there you will be taken to a page that has logs already posted. You may also use those as reference points if u want to. If you are creating ur first log, we ask that you edit the page and add in a new heading underneath the other logs and add your codename or username followed by "Logs (personal, medicial, interrogation, etc.)" Starting off with Medical: [ Name ] of study and other titles Date of Study paragraph explaining the procedure, experiment, or patients current status. Follow it up by adding in what medicines u use or intend to use or what procedures were to have occured. End it with the results from the experiment Example: Dr. Chidori Takeda, Senior Psychiatrist 10/5/2019 Psychological Analysist Patient-819, who seems to prefer being refered to as simply "Tom" has made exceptional progress since his admittance into my care. The (insert medicine name) I have prescribed to him at a dosage of 54mg seems to have calmed his nerves and has also lessen the blow of he receieved on the front lines. We intend to keep him here for a few more days to see how he reacts to the medicine. -End of log- ITS THAT SIMPLE And now for the interogation/questioning logs Since im too lazy to actually fill out a whole new example, ill just post a log from a site we all know and love and that will be your reference point Example: Interviewer: Dr. Raymond Hamm, Senior Cryptobiologist Interviewee: SCP-049 ---- LOG SCP-049: (In French) So then, how should we begin? An introduction? Dr. Hamm: (Aside) Is that French? Can we get a translator- SCP-049: (In English) The King's English! No need for translation, sir, I can speak it well enough. Dr. Hamm: Good. My name is Dr. Raymond Hamm, and I- SCP-049: Ah! A doctor! A like-minded individual, no doubt. Wherein is your speciality, sir? Dr. Hamm: Cryptobiology, why- SCP-049: (Laughs) A medical man, such as myself. Wonders abound! And here I worried I had been abducted by common street thugs! (Looks around the room) This place, then. This is your laboratory? I had wondered, as clean as it is, and with such little trace of the Pestilence here. Dr. Hamm: The Pestilence? What do you mean? SCP-049: The Scourge! The Great Dying. Come now, you know, the, uh… (taps temple furiously) …what is it they call it, the… the… ah, no matter. The Pestilence, yes. It abounds outside these walls, you know. So many have succumbed, and many more will continue to, until such time as a perfect cure can be developed. (Leans back in its chair) Fortunately, I am very close. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it, you see. The Cure To End All Cures! Dr. Hamm: When you say "The Great Dying", are you talking about the bubonic plague? SCP-049: (Pauses) I don't know what that is. Dr. Hamm: I see. Right, well, the entities our agents encountered at that house, they were dead when you encountered them, yes? And you reanimated them? SCP-049: Hrmm, in a manner of speaking. You see things too simply, doctor! Expand your horizons. Life and death, sickness and health, these are amateur terms for amateur physicians. There is only one ailment that exists in the world of men, and that is the Pestilence. And nothing else! Make no mistake, they were very ill, all of them. Dr. Hamm: You think you cured those people? SCP-049: Indeed. My cure is most effective. Dr. Hamm: The things we recovered were not human. SCP-049: (Pauses and glares at Dr. Hamm) Yes, well, it is not a perfect cure. But that will come with time. And further experimentation! I have spent a lifetime developing my methods, Dr. Hamm, and will spend a lifetime more, if necessary. Now, we have wasted too much time. There is work to do! I will require a laboratory of my own, one where I can continue my research unimpeded. And assistants, of course, though I can provide those on my own, in time. (Laughs) Dr. Hamm: I don't think our organization will be willing to- SCP-049: Nonsense. We are all men of science. Fetch your coat and show me to my quarters, doctor. (Gestures with pointed stick) Our work begins now! -END LOG- AND THERE U HAVE IT. This is what ur logs should look like when refereing to both Medical and Interrogation/Questioning topics. Category:Blog posts